The Dark Places Of Town
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: "Wow. Nice choice Kai." Max burst out laughing as he looked around the new foreign environment like a child in a candy store. This was all brand new to him! Nobody had ever even reminded the boys that these types of sexy places existed. "Look at her moving on that pole!" - "Max!" Rei bit his lower lip and cringed faintly. He to had to remind himself he was no longer a single man.


**A Millionaire And The Stripper; Chapter 1.**

Gasping heavily with his heart pounding against his wrenching chest, the Russian kept his breath steady as he shifted his arms in rhythm with his feet. _Who said running for your life was easy?_ – He hissed to himself, grateful for his strict disciplined training when he was a young child. Especially when the Bladebreaker leader turned around to see behind him that Tyson was developing a stitch.

_That unfit twat!_

"Fuck sake Tyson." Kai snarled and paused for a second to grab him by the wrist.

"No go on without me. I can square up to them." The world champion struggled to speak because he was exhausted and wrapped his arm around his broad waist. "I can take em guys."

"Were in the middle of France Tyson!" Max shrieked in panic, watching the blue haired Russian drag the Dragoon holder along. "We can't leave you behind. Who knows what those Dark Bladers would do to you if they got you and your Dragoon!"

The leader rolled his crimson eyes as he watched in front of him, Rei picked up Kenny and turn down an alleyway to hopefully lose the chasers. Everyone followed the Asian male and froze when they finally reached a dead end within the darkness. A solid brick wall, and the only way out, was behind them.

"A dead end! Oh man!" Rei gulped and turned around to look behind him at the exit. Sadly, the Dark Bladers were already there, laughing and slowly approaching them. "Erm…Kai?"

"Well done Rei." Kai snapped and scanned around in panic. Along one of the alleyway walls, was a doorhandle sticking out. The leader felt a sly grin of relief appear over his pale face as he once again snatched Tyson by the wrist again and rushed through the door with him. "In here!"

"You're finished now Bladebreakers…" The vampire (Sanguinex) spoke, to only feel his body go numb when he watched the whole team disappear through a door within a split second. "What?!"

"They just keep on getting lucky huh?" Cenotaph groaned and slapped his forehead with his bandaged wrapped hands.

"We must seek their bit-beasts! Lets go in there and get them!" The vampire leader spoke and glanced his sharp eyes over to his wolf brother, Lupinex, the werewolf. "Go on then!"

"I'm not going in there." The hot-headed member of the group hissed and folded his arms. "It's a…"

* * *

"Holy shit Kai." Tyson gasped, with his eyes widening and his body regaining energy suddenly. "Did you know this was here?"

"Do I look like I know about this place?" Kai snapped with embarrassment and closed his eyes while releasing the Grangers wrist. "And next time I tell you to train, you will move."

"Wow. Nice choice Kai." Max burst out laughing as he looked around the new foreign environment like a child in a candy store. This was all brand new to him! Nobody had ever even reminded the boys that these types of sexy places existed. "Look at her moving on that pole!"

"Max!" Rei bit his lower lip and cringed faintly. He to constantly remind himself that he was no longer a single man. It made the hairs on his spine stand up just being in this type of territory. "If Mariah knew I was here, she'd murder me."

This type of environment wasn't the type for 16 year old boys. Girls with faultless figures making the most out of amature men to earn some money; wearing the most provocative clothing that even Madonna would call daring. A pair of smooth stickers on their rounded large breasts, to cover their nipples. Stilettos that looked painful to wear just looking at them. Then finally, a lacy pair of bottoms to cover their women region. Not to mention they had make up and hair like a Barbie doll.

The luxurious lounge setting with a dimmed pink light made the boys feel so welcomed already, and they weren't supposed to be here.

"Would you like a drink lads?" One brunette women asked, eyeing them individually with a sexy glow in her sea blue eyes. "Its tequila."

"Why yes I w…."

Max was interrupted by the force of Rei slapping his hand away from the drinks tray. "No thank you…." He mumbled uncomfortably, waiting for a name.

"They call me Angel." The stripper winked and stroked his ponytail with her free hand smoothly. "Would you like a dance cutie?"

"I bet she'll show you a move or two." Tyson nudged and giggled cheekily.

"Er. No thank you Angel. My girlfriend is at home." Rei answered, wanting to just dig himself a hole and sit in it to gather the Earth back over him. It was so hard to be polite to these girls who were just trying to make a living. "Some other time?"

"I will hold you to that." Angel winked and walked off to offer her services to other men.

"I'm going to find a way out." Kai announced. "Everyone stick together." He then paused to realise one of the group was already missing. Max. "For fuck sake."

_Tell me this is not happening!_

Tyson blinked and finally gained conscience as to what was going on. "He's gone to the pole stand. Max don't accept that dance." He pointed and rushed over to his best friend to save the small amount of innocence that was left.

Rei then jumped with fright when he registered the sound of his mobile phone going off in his pocket. "Its Mariah. What do I tell her Kai? I can't lie to her; she knows when I'm lying." He explained, trying to restrain himself from having a melt down.

"Just ignore her then." The Hiwatari muttered and walked over to the bar that was nearby. For some reason, something drawn him to this area of the strip club. But what? Was it the stranger sitting on the stool? Or the fact Kai had to ask the bartender for the way out, which was rather embarrassing. "Bryan!"

"Shhhhh!" The mysterious male in a big coat and hat hissed, turning around to place his hands over the millionaires mouth. "Keep your mouth shut Hiwatari."

Kai then growled under his breath and kicked the pervert in the leg, deliberately making sure Bryan reacted to the now bruised by placing his hands on it helplessly. "What are you doing here? And where's the exit?" The blue haired male asked impatiently, hoping Bryan got the hint to never touch this again.

"Its over there and I'm here to relax away from the team a little." The silver Russian replied and shifted around on the stool to face his future opponent in the upcoming match. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story." Kai took a mental note of the direction Bryan pointed to and glanced around to look for his useless teammates. But that idea soon faded, when a long blonde haired woman approached him, wearing red silky underwear set. "What?"

"Hello. How are you?" The girl grinded against him provocatively to catch his attention. "Do I know you?"

"I'm fine and no you don't."

* * *

**A/N:** The inspiration behind this? Well, a familiar face commented on 'Boys On Film' saying she'd love to see the Bladebreakers in a strip club. indraniFOREVER - thanks so much for the brainwave xD and I hope you enjoy reading this. I couldn't wait to write this up and share it with you and thanks MarchellV for the encouragement. Made me laugh so much.


End file.
